complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Astracaelus
|image = |caption = Created by ~Celestial-Healix~ |Pronunciation = /ɑstrʁcælus/ ah-strah-cah-lus |Family = Caelestii |Class = Aerandylii |Status = Alive |Sapience = Full Sapience |List Number = 6R.26 |Powerutions, Legendutions, Corruptions, etc. = N/A |Generation = 6 |Scientific Name = aerandylii caelestii paxirtayrd |Instinct = Galactic Alignment: Moves will always hit the target, regardless of their accuracy. |Rarity = Rare |Location = Space}} Astracaelus is the Celestial Complien. It is based off of dragons and asteroids. Appearance Astracaelus is a draconic complien with features that resemble both birds and dragons. Astracaelii's scaly skin is coloured like a nebula, identical to that of a Cosmci's. They also have large crystals on their foreheads, made of a material known as musgravite, as well as two large crystalline bismuth horns, and 6 smaller musgravite horns below them, similar to a western wyvern. At the end of its smaller, musgravite horns are strands of what appears to be a chemical similar to DNA (magnified to the size and thickness of a newborn's hand). Its long, wyvern-like body has three crystals located in the center of its chest, warming the Astracaelus up like a star as the Complien cruises through space. It has two, long, feathered wings, with three claws on each wing to help grapple onto objects, and two feet, tipped with sharp, musgravite claws which allow it to latch onto comets. Its body curves down to its long tail, which is extremely hardy. At the end of its tail the Astracaelus has an appendage which allows it to fuse with powerful orbs and, in the wild, small asteroids which it eats by using this tail to break the rock apart, and then gravitationally pull it together using its DNA-like feelers before devouring it in small pieces. Information Astracaelii are extremely rare - to the point where very few have ever been recorded - and only 105 are said to exist within the universe. They are highly intelligent for a complien, and are able to acquire a huge amount of knowledge about certain elements and planetary systems. They have been shown to not only communicate with themselves but with other life, including humanoids and other compliens. By acquiring this knowledge, the crystalline bismuth horns on its head grow, becoming larger and more impressive. The bigger the horns, the bigger the gravitational influence and the more powerful an Astracaelus becomes. Astracaelus act as a warning system in some ways, and despite their small size (2 meters by 6 meters), their huge gravitational impact allows them to move entire planets into safe havens known as Wyrmvoids, before placing the planet back in position. The feelers on an Astracaelus' horns and on the tips of its spinal plates which line the back of its body are able to detect gravitational waves and are able to use these waves to form asteroids to ride upon. Astracaelii often fly out of galaxies and star clusters to go and find new ones with new knowledge to acquire. It is completely possible that they have met other life out in the galaxy, however we cannot be certain. Astracaelii are also able to create their own nebula - more specifically, planetary nebula - as well as their own small stars for their amusement. It is thought that some stars are accidentally born when an Astracaelii is frolicking around in a nebula. It is thought that Astracaelii branched off the first Complien billions of years ago by accident - however they have adapted to live with no oxygen and in freezing conditions by obtaining energy from other sources as well as creating their own burning sun for warmth and nebulae-like scales for protection. The first Astracaelii to visit the Complien world happened over a million years ago, and every century the same one returns and brings exotic luxuries from distant galaxies far far away. Growth Origin Name Astracaelus is a combination of the words Astral and Caelus. Design Astracaelus' design is based off of a wyvern, musgravite, bismuth crystals and a falcon. Gallery File:Astracaelus.png|Original sketch by Healix. Trivia *This is ~Celestial-Healix~'s first complien. Spells Category:Generation 6 Compliens Category:Fully Sapient Compliens Category:Compliens Category:Blue Compliens Category:Purple Compliens Category:Created in 2016 Category:Compliens made by ~Celestial-Healix~ Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Compliens that don't grow Category:Rare Compliens Category:Cosmic Element Category:Void Element